1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to receptacle elevating devices and more specifically it relates to a lift and dump apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous receptacle elevating devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,732,997 to Reavis et al.; 4,580,940 to Sheaves and 5,006,031 to Fossing et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.